


The trenchcoat man

by huvudrollen



Series: Tales about the winchester's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a little village a man wearing a dirty trenchcoat starts appearing at the graveyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trenchcoat man

It was a rainy morning in October that a man wearing a dirty trenchcoat appeared at the gravesite of Sam and Dean Winchester. The people visiting the graveyard could often see the man sit by the gravestone and talk to it. He told the most odd stories. About heaven and earth. The man could sit there for hours talking to the stone. People started having theories about who this mysterious trenchcoat man was. Some people said he had a name Castiel. Some people said he was an angel and some said he was a abomination. But it seemed as when people got too close to him he disappeared in thin air. It was the start of the myth about the trenchcoat man. He had visited the gravesite for many years and didn't seem to age a single day. One day he stopped showing up at all. Some people said he was dead.


End file.
